arranged
by wolfs blood moon
Summary: what naruto was naruko and had arranged marriage to itachi before she was born and was taken in bye the Uchiha clan ? But the clan is still massacred bye someone unknown leaving only itachi , sasuke and naruko alive what happens ? Fem smart naruto good
1. Chapter 1

I do not own naruto or any of the people in naruto if I did I would be a very happy person

plez review sorry if crappy fanfiction

what naruto was naruko and had arranged marriage to itachi before she was born and was taken in bye the Uchiha clan ? But the clan is still massacred bye someone unknown leaving only itachi , sasuke and naruko alive what happens ? Fem smart naruto good itachi good sasuke .

parings so far

naruko – itachi

sasuke – Hinata

I have change the ages around sorry if you dont like that but it fits in with my story better

inner person speech- _teme /dobe_

demon speech/thought -stupid** kit **

chapter 1- arrangements

looking out over Konoha he sighed he wish he didn't have to but he knew it was the only way to ensure his unborn daughters safety to make sure if anything happened to her ,she would be looked after but that dosent mean he had to like it but he was glad that it would be on of his best friends sons that would look after her even if said best friend was particularly after her blood line for his family but safe nun the less.

Knock * " Hokage**-**sama Uchiha fugaku is here shall I send him in sir" minato sighed "yes please and haven't I told you that no matter what he's always aloud in no matter what yuki-chan" the young girl nodded "sorry hokage-sama I wont forget"she quickly left the room "that's_ what she said the last 10 times ,time to get a new office lady I think" _hearing the door open minato turn to greet one of his best friends.

"ahh minato I think you need a new office lady that ones a total twit what is it now 9th time she's forgot I can be sent right threw now "

"10th actuality and I was just thinking the same thing how come I keep getting twits next time I chose not Kushina" he chuckles " hows your wife doing with your 2 ?"

Uchiha Fugaku smiled fondly at that his wife and his 2 sons sasuke who just turned three and itachi who was the oldest was just about to turn wife was at home with his sons while he was here about to seal his oldest sons fate for marriage to his best friends unborn daughter but the deal was not with out gain for the child would surely have the chakra destroyer blood line as was massive chakra resvers that combined with the Sharingan. The next generation of uchiha would be the strongest in history .

"there fine my friend they are doing well now on to business shall we "

"yes so what are your main terms for this because my main one is that you look after my daughter if something happens and that she has happy life as possible "

"well of course she would get that you have my word now my main ones is that she gets training in the ninja arts and becomes a kunoichi and trains with my wife in the ways of the uchiha ways and she masters her bloodline if that compatible with you ?"

" yes that's fine" smiles _"now I just have to tell kushina"_ "have u told mikoto yet ?"

"yes and she agrees why … haven't you told that love quite wife of yours that you have arranged your daughters marriage yet ?"

minato grimace "no I want to finalise it first im shit arnt I"

"Well I would love to be a fly on the wall when you tell her or maybe not I think I would like to keep my hearing intact lets say hope your kid gets your personalty because even tho your loud you know how and when to shut up hey"

" thanks so lets gets this deal done so I can go face my fate at home with my wife ?"

they sing the contract and fugaku left minato to fate to face a not so happy wife but first paper work the vain of his life there seemed to be a never ending supplies of the stuff .

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

time skip later that night

"I know mikoto told me and I have to say I agree with you and this is safest way to out for her futer"

minato sighs in relief _"that wasn't so bad at lest she didn't yell at me ill get to have my hearing for another day …"_

"minato love" _"oh crap that voice I am in shit"_ "DONT YOU EVER MAKE PLANS FOR MY BABY WITH OUT ME AGAIN OR SO HELP ME YOU WILL PAY I DONT CARE IF YOU ARE THE FUCKING HOKAGE OR NOT DO U UNDER STAND ME MINATO !"

" yes never plan baby's life without you or my head on your plate I understand , promises I wont do it again but I just wasn't willing to take the chance that you would say no so I just did it I was only looking out for her ok"

"I know but pleas next time talk to me first and bye the way now im definitely naming her" she pokes her toung out at me as she leaves the room

"what no I don't like that name "

"to bad I do , just call it your punishment ok Hun" she looks down at her tummy "you like the name don't you my little naruko"

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

three weeks later

"HOKAKGE-SAMA THE KYUBI IS ATTACKING THE VILLAGE ON THE NORTHEN BORDER AND WILL BE HERE IN HOURS"

"OK ILL BE THERE SOON I JUST..."

"MINATO MY WATER BROKE THE BABY COMEING NOW"

"_now why did she have to come now now I really don't have a choices I have to use her I hope she __forgives me for not being there for her ,she must have the best or the worst timing"_

"WELL SO IS THE KUBYI"boom !

"Kushina ,kushina are you ok kushina" no answer minato walks around into see one of his worst nightmares kushina lieing on the ground bleeding out on the ground _"oh no not now" _"KUSHINA!" he runs up to his wife and picks her up and starts running towards to the hospital .

When he arrives at the hospital "TSUNADE" he yells running threw the hospital "TSUNADE GET HERE NOW"

a cupple of seconds later the med nin arrives "what wrong minat..." she trails of as she spots kushina in minato's arms "QUICKLY PERPEAR O.R NOW" she looks at minato we need to get the baby out now ok bring her to the O.R ok" she starts walking to wards the O.R an minato follows her when they arrive at the doors a male med nin takes his wife off him and takes her into the room.

While he waits he plans out what he has to do for kuybi but first he needs to ask his friend if he would still allow the marriage if he seals the best inside his daughter . And he hopes to all heel that his friend wont cancel the arrangement .

About ten minuets later he arrives at the Uchiha compound . S he walks threw the gates she spots the one person he was looking for " Fugaku" the man turns at the sound of his name and see him and runs over "minato what is it shouldn't you be heading towards kuybi"

"kushina in labour and for my plan to work I need my daughter"

Fugaku looked confused then it dawned on him " you cart be serious you plan to seal that thing in your own child"

" yes but first I must ask if I do this will you cancel the wedding contract I wouldn't blame you if you did but I have to know so I can make other plans for her cues I got a feeling she going to be alone bye the end of the night" he finished with a sad face he may not be a doctor but at the sight of how much blood his wife had lost he knew she wast going to make but know he knew he would not be alone in the after life but his only child would grow up alone.

Fugaku looked shocked but all so a little sad that this was probably the last time he would see his friend but what did he mean the child would be alone had something happen to kushina " what do you mean alone what about kushina has something happen ?"

"she collapse at home after telling me her water broke then she started bleed a lot by the time I got to the hospital she was having breathing troubles and whiter then fresh snow ill say there's a 99.9% chance that kushina and I wont live to see tomorrow" he said softly "I just want to know that our daughter will be looked after even if you cancel our contract can you make sure she's looked after and treated well" I look at my friend "plez make sure she's safe"

"I will not cancel our contract minato your daughter will be looked after I gave you my word that anything happen to you and kushina that I would look after her , and don't worry about the nine tails our bloodline can control them so it would be safest if she the contracted would remain" Fugaku replied

I hug him tight "thank you old friend I must be off to see if my little girl and name her naruko kushina would kill me in the after life if that child dint receive the name she choices "he chuckled softly"

" I will my friend I don't want her haunting me, now lets go to see the child then well go to the beast" with that they both headed to the hospital when they arrived they were meet with a crying tsunade , minato fell to the ground "she's gone isn't she"

tsunade just nodded "what about my daughter did she survive he got a soft yes in reply " I would like to see her plez where's my baby"

"follow me" she said so me and Fugaku followed her to a small room and in the room laded a cradle as they walked in a crying sound was heard for the it I rushed over to it and picked up the small being "shh.. its ok daddy's her sweety" I looked down at her and was shocked looking up at my was my eyes surround bye a mop of light blond hair , I heard a chuckle next to me "at least we know she's yours she looks like a chibbi you my friend" then he look at her and said "I feel sorry for you having to look like him" then he turn serious " we need to go minato" I nodded then I turned with the child in my arms and walked out ignoring tsunades calls we walk out to face the kyubi

just after the sealing

as I hold her I can feel myself getting weaker i look down my baby and whisper to her " daddy loves and mummy loves you always rember that now daddy has to go but don't worry uncle Fugaku will look after you , you have to become a strong ninja like your mummy ok princess bye bye my little naruko …..

Fugaku prospective

I watch as I see my friend seal the monster into his child I say my last good bye in quiet then there's a flash of light and the beast is gone I start to walk over to minato and his little girl and I here him talking to her " don't worry uncle Fugaku will look after you..." that I will I look down then I here a soft cry I walk over to my friend to see he's has gone and the little girl seems to know that she's alone I bend over and pick her up "shhhh... little one its ok uncle Fugaku is here don't cry your safe" I tell her and she stops crying and looks at me and smiles , its like she understands that im the person that her father was talking about .

I to walk away from the scene of death this is no place for a child the village council will properly want her dead or to turn her into a weapon but I cart allow that I wont allow that .

I walk to wards my home to my family with a new addition to it the newest part of our family naruko namikaze ….

there it is the first chapter up sorry but I wont do the council crap but I hope you like it and plez review bye plez no flames im still very new to this

love ya

blood wolf


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own naruto or any of the people in naruto if I did I would be a very happy person

plez review sorry if crappy fanfiction and thank you for those who have reviewed

_**lolipopcandylala **_

_**AnjoRemix **_

_**Umbra8191 **_

_**Hellcleaner **_

_**saya420 **_

****_im sorry for the spelling mistakes I have dyslexia so I have some trouble with spelling and grammar but one of the reasons im writing fan fics is so I can in prove my spelling sorry if it bothers you _****

I have change the ages around sorry if you don't like that but it fits in with my story better

inner person speech- _teme /dobe_

demon speech/thought -stupid** kit **

**chapter 2 **

**bloodline awakes **

**8 years later **

running down the street towards the academy I was running a little late cues aunt mikoto forgot to sing off on my homework last night after she did sasuke's even tho im 2 years younger then he is where in the same class if I was in a class with kids my own age I would be board to death so I was move up a cupple of years but even then I mostly knew what ever was being taught in the class as im running I see my best friend and one of the closes thing I have to a brother sasuke as I get closer to him I call to him "yo , duck butt hurry up or you'll be late" I yell as I run past him and laugh as he stops for a moment "what did you call me" I here hi yell I just look over my shoulder at him and smile and keep running.

I have know sasuke my hole life since I grew up in his house my aunty mikoto and uncle fugaku have look after me since I was a baby cues my mum and dad die after I was born but I couldn't ask for a better set of parents in the world I love them they love me and sasuke is there youngest son he's about 2 years older then me but I can still kick his but and then theirs itachi. He's the one who looks out for me when no one else can he's my hero and he's really pretty to and it was times like this that im glad where to blood related but back to the story I finally start to see the academy in the distance I so happy im not late when I get to the doors I race to my set I will not lose my good attendants records I look at the clock 7:32 am I sigh in relief I'm 5 minuets early and still not duck but in sight I relax slightly in my chair I hear the door open and the duck butt walks in and sits next to me .

"no fan girls to day sasuke ? Normally there yelling bye now"

" I went the long way to avoid them so they should be here soon so can I sit so I don get pulled over to one of them"

I just roll my eyes and look forward and I here the chair next to me get sat in the I here feet running down the hall I look at my brother "1...2..."right then 2female students come barging into the room and at the same time ye ll "SASUKE-KUN" I chuckle the the fist girl has light cotton candy pick hair huge forehead and green eyes she is k,now as sakura or pink branching and the other has blond hair and big blue eyes and is known as ino or blond banshee . The I here the start to argue at the to of there voices over who sits next to sasuke-kun after about 2 minuets I get piss and I started yelling

"PINK AND BLOND BANCHIS SHUT THE HELL UP AND SIT DOWN SOMEWHERE CUSE IF YOU USED YOUR BLOODY EYES YOY WOULD SEE THAT THIS SEAT IS ALREADY TAKEN YOU IDOITS" after I say my piece I see duck-but out of the conner of my eye smirking .

"HOW DAER YOU TALK TO US LIKE THAT YOU JUST WANT SASUKE-KUN ALL TO YOUR SELF DONT YOU"

I look at them then at sasuke than back at them burst out laughing "me want sasuke you got to be joking he's like my brother you nit wits so no I don't want him to my self ok"

"WHY WOULD HE BE LIKE A BROTHER TO YOU YOUR JUST A LITTLE MOSTER WHORE SLUT ARNT YOU I BET YOU TRAPED HIM IN SOME SPELL THATS WHAT MY MUM SAYS ISNT THAT RIGHT SASUKE-KUN"yelled sakura

I had tears in my eyes does he really think that I turned to look at him he was facing the front and saying nothing so he did believe that my best friend an brother in all but in blood thought that I was a monster "I see you agree with them , but im what I you say I am them why I was taken in bye your parents"

"well that's easy"ino replied "everyone needs a quicky now and then that properly what you are the clans own privet whore"

turn to sasuke who looks shocked like he just tuned in I just turn to him and glare " I hate you" I jump out my chair and run out of the class room , as I run out ,I smashed into iruka-sensei

"naruko are you alright why are you crying what's wrong"

"I just don't fell well sir im going home see you later" I got up and ran as fast as I could towards home

as I was running someone grabbed my shoulder , turn to see who it is to find itachi I collapse in his arms and start crying.

_**Itachi prospective **_

as I was walking back from the hokage tower I see a flash of blond running from the academy I turn to follow it to see it was my naru I run after her when I catch up I grab he should and spin her around to see tears running down her face she collapses into my arms exhausted.

"naru-chan what's wrong ,what happen did some one hurt you"

"is it true"

"is what true naru what's wrong where's sasuke?"

"im just a monster whore and the only reason the clan took me in , is to become a quicky"

who the bloody hell told her that she's only a little girl who shouldn't even know what that means

"who told you that nonsense and where was sasuke when this happen"

"ino and sukura said it after I wouldn't move from where I was sitting so sasuke wouldn't have to sit next to sasuke, so im not going to be a quicky ?"

grr "no you are not uncle and aunty wouldn't allow it nor would I , what did sasuke do when this happen did he speak up or anything ?" she just shook her head no .

"he just stared at the front of he class ,and when I asked if it was true he just sat there and said nothing so I thought it was true , I don't have to back do I , I don't like it there all the girl call me names and the boy give me weird look even the teachers ."

what the hell is going on sure she's cute for her age with her long blond hair pull back into to pig tails . The blond hair had natural red streaks running through it , bright big ocean blue eyes and pixie like features and very petite frame but at the same time she could deliver very hard kicks .but she still only a little girl and she was his little girl ,his betrothed no one should be looking at her like that , he need to talk to his father and he need to do it now .

I take off running ,fastly moving to words home where hopefully my father would be if I had my way naru would be out of that place bye tonight and placed as my apprentice and I would be having a little chat with little brother to.

When I make it home I sense that my father and mother are there witch is good my mother will know how to clam naru down while I talk to father . I quickly walk up to and into the house I walk towards the kitchen to find my mother . As soon as we walk in she can tell something has happen and she calls for father then takes naru off me , I hear my father enter the room I turn " we need to talk now" I say calmly then turn to my mother "can you plez take her to my room and try to clam her down" she nods an leaves the room . And I address my father for the second time .

"we need to talk" I tell him what naru told me and how I found her and what I wanted to do . The hole time we were talking her looked more and more outraged and then when I ask if I could do what I planed he just nodded . We sat in sinlance for a few minutnet then he spoke

"we need to speak to the Hokage about this I wont have her there any more and I want to talk to sasuke about why he let it happen , im happy you want to take her on as a student other wise we couldn't be able to do it it will be hard as it is to convince the old coot" he said . Then we here a scream and mother yelling for us we run up to mu room to see naru covering her self in what looked like light purple ribbons .

"father what's going on what's happening to her" I looked to my father to see him smiling

" just what we need , her blood line is awakening but its different from her mothers hers was chains we need the Hokage now . And this helps with her leaveing the academy shell need more one on one stuff but we need to see about these ribbons it might be the first stage or something ill call the Hokage" with that he left the room , I walk over to my mother and naru "mother ill look after her from here" she nods and hands naru over to me as soon as I hold her the ribbons disappear and she snuggles into me and falls asleep

_well that's it for chapter 2 I hope you liked it im trying to think of a pairing for sasuke so I would like your opinions _

_hinata _

_ten-ten _

_ino_

_sakura _

_other _

_so plez tell me your thoughts _

_love ya _


	3. chapter3

I do not own naruto or any of the people in naruto if I did I would be a very happy person

plez review sorry if crappy fanfiction and thank you for those who have reviewed

_**vote so far **_

_**ten-ten : 2**_

_**Hinata : 2**_

_**ino:0**_

_**sakura:0**_

****_im sorry for the spelling mistakes I have dyslexia so I have some trouble with spelling and grammar but one of the reasons im writing fan fics is so I can in prove my spelling sorry if it bothers you _****

I have change the ages around sorry if you don't like that but it fits in with my story better

inner person speech- _teme /dobe_

demon speech/thought -stupid** kit **

**chapter 3**

**new student **

_**itachi's prospective.**_

As we sit in front of the 3rd Hokage waiting for his answer ,I think over the conversation we just had to weather I can take naru as my apprentice and what he told us of her bloodline .

**-FLASH BACK-.**

"Hokage-sama we want to talk about taking naruko out of the academy" my father started then add "we want itachi to take her as his student"

"why she,s doing fine in the academy so far her grades are on par with sasuke's but iruka thinks she's hold back for sasuke's sake as not to hurt him" sighs that sounds like her of cues she would hold back to she doesn't ruin my oto's pried . Then I explain what's happen and why me and my father want her out of the academy. As we explain I see the 3rd's anger rising bye the end of it he look like he wanted to kill some one so we might not have to play the bloodline card .

"I still don't think we need to pull her from the academy but I do think we need to talk to parents and students tho maybe a few hash words would help , but think I would be best not to take her out of the academy"

look like its time for the ace I look to my father for the go ahead when see him noon I start . "but theirs also her bloodline witch she activated cause of the trauma of the event academy and a question dose naruko's mothers blood line have stages ?" I asked the very shocked Hokage .

"she unlocked kushina's bloodline? But she so young"

"well after she and itachi arrived home, itachi ask my wife to keep and eye on her while he told me what happen then just after he finished she called to us to come to and when we arrived naruko had encased her self in light purple chakra ribbons like she was trying to hide her self ,hence why we asked about the different stages of her bloodline , but she only retracted the ribbons when itachi held her." my father explain then I look to the Hokage to see him shocked.

" are you sure it was ribbons ?" the Hokage asked now looking slightly worried.

"yes I am positive it was ribbons , I am not blind I know what I saw"

I replied feeling slightly annoyed .

" well from what kushina told me she said that there where two stages the second stage hasn't been seen since the being of her home village whirlpool and that was over 50 years ago" the Hokage paused like he was trying to figer something out then continued " kushina only have the first stage witch was the chains very strong and very effective but as I said kushina told me the second stage hasn't been unlocked in over 50 years and that was bye her grand mother , she said the second stage was like ribbons for chakra in a light colour of the said persons chakra she said her grandmothers ribbons where a light aqua green as you know uchia-sama kushina's chains where red cues her chakra was red and from what you said it seems that naruko has jumped the first stage and gone straight to the second , but why dose that not surprise me" the Hokage finished .

She has the strongest form of her bloodline that hasn't been seen in over 50 years good kami what next but it helps my case hopefully . I look at my father again who was smirking at the Hokage as he began to think .

**- End flashback-.**

So now as I wait for the Hokage to decide naru's fate . Then my father spook up.

" as you see that's more reason she need one on one guidance and teaching and that's if we can convince her that's she not going to end up a concubine but I think I have a way to convince her about that." he finished the Hokage look at him and nodded .and then spoke

" fine I agree that she can leave if she passes the test and when this group of students complete the academy that she joins the team how dose that sound ,and how are you going to convince her she not going to be a toy?"

"yes that's fine and I think its time to tell her about the arranged marriage to itachi witch will take place on her 16th birthday if nothing goes wrong but if something happens before hand and if they both agree then it will happen on her 13th birthday or some time between them" my father replies I just nod in agreement . If that's we will take our leave and prepare naruko for the test I will bring her here in half an hour if that's ok with you and after she finishes the test I will inform her about the marriage if that's ok with you lord hokage-sama" father finished.

The Hokage agreed and we left to go get naru.

_**Sasuke prospective**_

I try to tune out naruko and the other girls as they yell as it was getting annoying I just stair at the front of the room waiting for the teacher to come, I do the same thing everyday like routine come to class get harassed bye fan girls naruko get rid of fan girls I tune out till teacher comes , I very happy that naruko's in my class even tho she could have graduated bye now I don't know why she hast but im very grateful that she decide to stay with me. I hear them yell some thing then ask me a question but I just ignore it and keep looking at the front I can feel naruko"s on me but like always I look at the front but now I half listing to the conversation then I her naruko replies .

"I see you agree with them , but im what I you say I am them why I was taken in bye your parents"

what's she talking about I start going back over the loud conversation I just herd then realised what they said and asked then just as im catching up I here ino's replies .

"well that's easy"ino said "everyone needs a quicky now and then that properly what you are the clans own privet whore" what no oh crap I see naruko's blue eyes full of tears glare at me then she said the words that made my chest hurt "I hate you" she said and jumped out of her chair and ran out of the room crying oh carp why wast I listing I turn to the to bitches "WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HER" I yell at them they look shocked "we just told her truth sasuke-kun" ino said then sakura added " we thought you agreed with us when you didn't respond at all ,be we were right wert we ?"

what me agree with what they said you got to be joking now im angry "NO IT IS NOT TURE , THE RESON I DIDNT ANSWER WAS BECAUSE I WAS TRYING TO BLOOK OUT YOU TWO VOICES YOU LITTLE ..." I was cut off when the teacher walk threw the door and look at me then the two idiots next to my desk the asked

" would anyone care to explain why naruko just ran cry from the room telling me she's going home not feeling well ?" iruka-sensei asked then kiba the loud mouth told him what happen then iruka-sensei looked at us with a disappoint look on his face " you three will stay back at lunch and" the he looks at the girls "you two will stay back after school" then he looks at the class and starts the lesson.

After lunch a chunin came into the class with a scroll and handed it to iruka-sensei and left iruka-sensei open it and read it then drop it then glared at the tow girls and me then got up and stood in-front of the class and spoke " class listen up" the hole class looked up expected shikamaru who was asleep but choji woke him up then iruka-sensei went on "naruko has been removed from this class and made a gennin so she wont be returning the main reason she was aloud to take the test early was because of the incident this morning where she was verbal abused but ino and sakura and also she has been taken as an apprentice bye a anbu ninja but it has also been requested that the two people involved in the incident report to the Hokage after your detention this after noon and sasuke you have been asked to go straight home for a meeting with the clan elders, that's all return to your work"

there where murmurers all around the class but I barely hear them , I was still shocked at the fact that she's not coming back ,that's she's been made a genin and I was slightly worried about the fact of the meeting with the clan elders the was only one and he was my father.

_**Naruko's prospective **_

im waiting for tachi-kun and uncle to come home from the hokage's office to see if I can take my gennin test now I hope I can cues iv had it with the academy while I waiting I try to see if I can do the ribbon thing again as I focus I see a single light purple ribbon float out from my hand and sail across the room cool I was so focused that I didn't here tachi-kun come into the room.

"naru-chan" I jump and the ribbon disappear I look up to see tachi-kun "get ready we leave for you gennin exam in 5 mins and then after that we need to talk about some important ok?"

" yes tachi-kun" I jump up and get ready as fast as I can and run down stairs to me tachi-kun and uncle , as we head to the hokage's office I ask "what do we need to talk about after the exam uncle ?" he looks at me and smiles " we will talk about it after the exam naruko but till then don't let it distract you ok ?"

" yes uncle" I did ask any more seeing as we had reached the Hokage tower as we enter uncle talks to the office lady and she tells us to go threw . We walk into the office and the old man looks up from his paper work and smiles at me.

" here to take the test naruko are you sure you want to ?" he asks

"yes sir I don't want to go to the academy any more its very boring and im just wasting my time when I can be doing something more useful for the village sir" I reply he nods "ok first is the written exam please sit" he points to a small table and chair in the conner of the office I go and sit then he I hear him ask uncle and tachi to leave I hear the door close and he says I can start.

Half and hour later .

" done jiji" I tell the old man he looks shocked "are you sure naruko you don't want to go over it"

"no sir I already did that" he nods then I give him the exam and he marks it he looks shocked again then he puts it down then I smirk as I realise the genjutus he cast just a moment earlier that made it seem that it was an hour later on the clock then what it was I put my hands toghter " kai nice genjutsu sir" he smiles

"ok that's the genjutsu and the theory tests out of the way now ninjutsu" I nod

"ok first one transformation jutsu" I ask "any thing pacific ?"

"no"I nod and do the hand sings and henge into tachi "very good now Substitution jutsu"

I just nod and do the hand sings and swap myself with a paper wait that was on his desk "and now a Bunshin please"he asks I look a little nervous "are sir I cart do normal bunshin cues I got to much chakra so can do a kage bunshin ?" he looks shocked again I smirk he just nods , then I do the jutsu and about ten of me appear " so did I pass that part ?" he just nods then speaks " now for tajijutsu" he calls in a random genin we walk down to a near bye training field and slip into my fighting stance and wait for my opponent to do the same he charges quickly at me and I raise an eye brow and quickly kick him in the stomach then follow up with and chop like movement to the back of his head and he out then I look at the old man

" seriously that's who you chose to fight me even someone my at the academy can beat him jiji"

he just nods then we head back to the tower when we get into his office I see uncle and tachi waiting for us, I walk over to stand next to tachi with a smirk on my face as the old man sits in his chair again as he adds up my test s to get the final result when he's done he sits there with a stunned expression on his face then uncle talks

" so did she pass hokage-sama ?"

he looks up at him " yes she did she, she passed with a score that hasn't been made since itachi pass she beat him bye 1 mark"

he said stunned I just smirk so dose tachi and uncle asks a question "in what part did she get the extra point ?"

the Hokage replies "in the tajijutsu she took out her opponent in two moves while Itachi did his in four"

uncle looks at me and raises a eyebrow " the idiot descied to charge at me head on it was to easy one of our five year olds could have take him out uncle"

he just smirks then turns back to the old man " so now that she's passed you might want to sent a note to the academy informing them that she wont be returning and can you also as them that sasuke has a meeting with the clan elder so he is to come straight ho and I hope your going to talk to the two girls who started this" the old man nods then a look crosses his face

" are you going to inform her of the other thing we talked about ?" uncle nodded and turned to me

" sit down please naruko" I nod and sit on the chair in front of the old man's desk "now I am about to tell you why you were taken into our clan and its not the reason that you were told today we would never do that to any woman" I nod and he continues " about a month before you were born me and your father made a contract that when you were old enough you would marry itachi but if anything happen to him that we would take you into the clan and raise you the night you were born the kyubi attack the village ,your mother had just died in childbirth and the kyubi was come for us so your father did the only thing he could think of to stop it he sealed it into a new bore child but he couldn't ask anyone else to give there child if he could not so he seal it inside you but the sealing process required a sacrifice so he died when he seal it into you and saved the village , that same night I lost my best friend but I also gain a baeitful daughter"

I was stunted I looked at tachi who had a small smile on his face then back at uncle "so I get to marry tachi when im old enough ?" I ask he just nods and I smile softly I get to stay with tachi "so I wont be a clan whore then"I ask desperate for the knowledge that I worth some more to my clan tachi answer my question " no you will not you be part of the clan as my wife and only my wife no one else will touch you understand so don't worry nothing like that will happen" I jump up and hug tachi " thank you tachi-kun"

_**well that's it for this chapter plez continue to vote for sasuke's mate **_

_**ten-ten : 2**_

_**Hinata : 2**_

_**ino:0**_

_**sakura:0**_

_**I like reviews good one or bad one ifs something wrong plez tell me so I can correct it for next time **_

_**love ya **_

_**wolfs blood **_

_**oxoxoxoxoxox**_


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own naruto or any of the people in naruto if I did I would be a very happy person

plez review sorry if crappy fanfiction and thank you for those who have reviewed

_**vote so far **_

_**ten-ten : 3**_

_**Hinata : 4**_

_**ino:0**_

_**sakura:0**_

****_im sorry for the spelling mistakes I have dyslexia so I have some trouble with spelling and grammar but one of the reasons im writing fan fics is so I can in prove my spelling sorry if it bothers you _****

__**I NEED A BETA READER ASAP AS FOR BOTH STORYS IF YOU ARE ONE OR KNOW OF ONE THAT WILL HELP PLEZ TELL ME IF YOU OR THEY WANT TO HELP BUT I NEED SOME TO EXPLAIN THE PROSESS OF BETA READERS ALSO THANX**__

I have change the ages around sorry if you don't like that but it fits in with my story better

_**a charm of Uchiha **_

{time skip 2 years}

_sasuke's prospective _

I was walking towards home from the training grounds thinking of the last time I was training with itachi and naruko about three weeks ago.

FLASHBACK

" hey itachi can you help me with my kunia throwing , please ?." I ask my brother

"sure , but it cart be for long , me and naruko have a mission it will be one of the last we do before you leave the academy and she has to join a team,"

I just nodded , I haven't seen much of them for the past 2 years ever since naruko left the academy and itachi took her as an apprentice, they been doing pretty much non stop mission's and training. So this was pretty much normal . Only having short meeting ups with them but at least naru forgave me for the academy incident.

As me and itachi walk towards the training field near the back of the compound , as we approach the field I see naru is there already there training , when we arrived we stop to watch , I got a shock as she destroyed a hole tree with a thin piece of purple ribbon ,I here itachi chuckle so I turn to look at him then back at naru to see that the ribbon was gone .

"where did the ribbon go ?" I asked my brother confused .

He turn to me "didn't father tell you this was one of the main reasons naruko left the academy" I shook my head no .

"all I know that it was partly my fault that she left and if I ever did something to hurt her like that again I would be in so much trouble that I wouldn't see the light of day for a long time." I replied , what was going on there was another reason that naru left other then I stuffed up?

Itachi sighed and called to naru to come over , as she was walking I took the time to see what she was wearing , she had on a short orange skirt with blue bike shorts under it , a blue tank top and a lose orange crop top that went off the shoulder and two katana strapped to her back she had her hair tied up into pigtails and she had blue ninja sandals on .

I was pull out of my thoughts when naru started talking .

" Hey tachi , teme . What's up ?" she asked

"apparently sasuke wasn't informed of all the reasons why you left the academy" itachi informed her the he look at me then at her " so if it's ok with you I would like to tell him everything , including this." he taped the edge of her shirt as he finishes . She hesitates for a second before nodding yes in reply and pulls out necklace from under her shirt but hides the charm on it .

"sasuke" itachi spoke " the main reason naruko left was because of the fact that she awoken one of her two blood lines and need one on one training to learn how to control it. The ribbon you saw , was made pure out of chakra and is basicly indestructible as long as awake ." he stopped for a minuet to give me time to let it sink in that it wasn't all my fault she left. After a moment he began to speak again " now for the second thing I want to tell you ." he looked at naru and I follow his line of sight to see the charm that she had keep hidden before was now in plain sight ,I gasped when I saw the small fan that was the symbol of our clan, hanging on the chain . It was a betrothal necklace warn bye the women who in or out of the clan who where engaged or promised to marry to a male Uchiha , I rember mother's explanation it to me and her showing me her one she still wore .

"who is she promised to ? Plez don't tell me it's some old clan geza" I blurted out when I did naru fell over laughing .

"hahaha her that tachi your an old clan geza oh that's funny." she said , itachi scowled then turn back to me " im the one she's promised to sasuke , our father and her father drew up the contract before he died sealing the kyubi in her" he said nothing else and started setting up new targets , I could tell he would not say more and that was for now . So we started training

FLASHBACK END

as I was getting closer to the gates I saw both naru and itachi at the cheek in both so I speed up to catch them , when I got there they were just about to go "so are you guys come home or out on a mission" I ask

"where going home this was the last mission before team placement next month so she can have time to settle back in here" itachi said , I nod "so your heading home then"they both nod and turned started walking with them close behind.

As we arrived , I notice that all the lights were off it was to early for bed as it had just gotten dark a few moments ago. Then I started looking around and noticed some blood on the wall, I turned to Itachi and was about ask but stopped when naru spoke " either yours and sasuke's fan-girls are up to something or there something very wrong going on , and for some reason I don't think its fan girls give you there undies this time tachi" she looks at itachi for a few seconds then nods then itachi looks at me " sasuke do you have any weapons on you" I nod "good then get them out now"I did as he said as I did he turned to naru "go to the main house check it out if it clean stay there and don't leave, I don't like this feeling" she look pissed " itachi are you sending me to hide ? I can fight you know , I will not sit out bye going home when you could be face a trap , I can help" I look at her a bit pissed " what am I chop liver" she looked at me " I don't mean to be mean but your still wet behind the ear with not field work sasu" then she turn back to itachi with the pissed look back and starts tapping her foot.

Itachi starts to look a bit nervous but explains " no its not hiding I cart send sasuke out by himself like you said he's wet behind the ears , and the main house is properly the main point of what's going on , now please go and do as I say" she nods and dissapers .

_**Naruko's prospective**_

as I head to our house I see more and more blood I turn the corner of the street that our house was on and found a mass of bodies as I move closer to them I hear aunty scream and uncle yell, I turn to rush into the house once in I head to wards uncles and aunty's room I open the door as a sword went threw uncials chest ,as soon as I saw that I let my ribbons go to acttck the murdering basted , as they rap around him I scream from itachi hoping he would come right away, then I hear a chuckle I turn

to the basted in the middle of the room rapped in purple ribbon " don't waste your voice im already here naruko-chan" I was shocked for a moment then realised that it wasn't tachi so I started daring his chakra threw my ribbons.

He try's to get out of my ribbons I just laugh "hey copy cat who are you ? And what do you thing your doing killing my family?" as I drain more of his chakra his appearance starts to change .

I know its short but been having major writing blocks .

I hope to more out soon along with my fairy tail story

keep voting

love ya

wolfs blood


	5. Chapter 5

I d

o not own naruto or any of the people in naruto if I did I would be a very happy person

plez review sorry if crappy fanfiction and thank you for those who have reviewed

_**vote so far **_

_**ten-ten : 3**_

_**Hinata : 7**_

_**ino:0**_

_**sakura:0**_

****_im sorry for the spelling mistakes I have dyslexia so I have some trouble with spelling and grammar but one of the reasons im writing fan fics is so I can in prove my spelling sorry if it bothers you _****

__**I NEED A BETA READER ASAP AS FOR BOTH STORYS IF YOU ARE ONE OR KNOW OF ONE THAT WILL HELP PLEZ TELL ME IF YOU OR THEY WANT TO HELP BUT I NEED SOME TO EXPLAIN THE PROSESS OF BETA READERS ALSO THANX**__

I have change the ages around sorry if you don't like that but it fits in with my story better

current age.

Itachi- 17.

sasuke- 12.

naruko- 10.

neji-13

lee- 13

ten-ten- 13

rest of rookie 12 is the same age as sasuke

now on with the story .

Chapter 5

**Itachi's prospective .**

As sasuke and I were checking out the rest of the compound , the further we went in the more blood and grotesque it became with bodies littering the streets men, women and children alike slaughtered .

"itachi who did this , why would some one kill all the clan with what looks like no mercy..." I here sasuke ask me . I turn to look at him he had tears running down his face I sighed "I don't brother I don't know , but I think.." but before I could finish I here my name being screeched with a voice and in a tone I know all to well . Both me and sasuke look to wards the sound " naru " I hear him whisper and we both took off towards the main house .

As we drew closer to our house I felt a second chakra signature close to naru's and it was big but getting weaker by the second that meant she had him in her ribbons .

When we enter the house I hear talking .I signal sasuke to stop .

"im itachi naruko-chan can't you see that ?" I here a male voice ask

I hear naru snort "yeah and im one of sasuke's fan girls , how stupid do you think I am dumass"

that's when I heard sasuke trying not to laugh I just shook my head then I here them continue

"what do you mean naruko-chan"

"first my itachi never calls me that , he calls me naru or naru-chan never naruko-chan .

Second you see the ribbons around you , there draining you of your chakra as we speak and I know what itachi's chakra feels like and guess what yours don't match and lastly you dumb ass your henge drop as soon as my ribbons got you so now can we get back to my questions .

WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHY DID YOU KILL MY FAMILY YOU PILE OF CRAP!".

There was a moment of silence before a chuckle .

"well well look like you saw threw my little act , I wont tell you my name but the reason I killed this pathetic clan was because they did not agree with my masters wishes , I did what I was order to" he finished. Then naru yelled

"ITACHI AND SASUKE GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE NOW I KNOW YOU BEEN LISTANING".

We walk into the room I look around to see my mother dead and father dyeing .

"itachi" I hear naru call me "can I have some help over here I don't know how much longer I can hold him ." . I look at her to see her starting to sweat and knew she was near her limit she could only absorb so much chakra threw her ribbons. I nod to her in understanding , and I go for the kill buts as I do the man suddenly collapse , I run forward to see that he's dead from what looks like poison or a suicide pill of some sort.

"He's dead" I tell them. As I say it I see the ribbons retracted and hear naru run over to my parents sobbing .

**Naurko's pro**

I run over to my uncle and aunty and fell to my knees next to uncles head and pulled it into m lap " hold on uncle ill send for help" I turn my head towards sasuke "teme go get the Hokage now" I turn back to my uncle "pleas hold on" I put pressure on his wound and turn to itachi "do you have any idea of who would have ordered this our clan did nothing wrong did they ?"

"not that I have knowledge of and there are plenty of people with a grudge against our clan" I nod " the person who did this was in a henge of you whoever planed this made it so it would look like you did it tachi" I hear my uncle coughing and I turned back to him "hold on please I still need you" I felt tears running down my face I see him trying to speak so I lean in closer to hear him .

"naru little one don't worry about me ill be with aunty and you still have itachi and sasuke they will watch over you and please watch over them don't let yourselves be split up the council will try but don't let it happen you need to stay together so you can get the ones who did this to our clan ." he starts coughing up more blood "ok uncle" I kiss his forehead "ita itachi come her -here" uncle coughs I move away from him as itachi appears next to me I step back as itachi leans forward to hears what his farther wants to say . More tears run down my face as it gets harder for uncle to breath .

**Sasukes pro**

I see naru kneel next my father and pull his head into her lap and tell him to hang on she turns to me " teme go get the Hokage now" and she turns back to my father I look to itachi and he nods at and turn and run as fast as I can to the Hokage tower , when I get there I run straight to his office and barge in not caring whose in there or the people tell me to stop behind me but im glad to see that he is alone in his office he looks up shocked and as soon as he looks at me I start talking fast "Hokage-sama please help some attacked the clan every one but naru ,itachi ,father and I are dead but I don't think father has long please come" he nod's and walks over to me "sasuke hold on to my robe" I grab it and he shunshin us to the compound .

I lead him to where the others are as we walk I see him looking at the destruction and he asked " sasuke-kun do you know who did this" I look at him " naruko caught him he was henge to look like itachi but he slip up somehow and naruko caught him out plus she had her ribbons around him draining his chakra so the henge didn't last long after that but it appears if he was order to wipe out the clan" as I finish he nods and we arrive in my parents bed room where I see itachi closing my fathers eye lids and naru crying .

**Itachi pro **

I watch as naru talks softy to my father , I can see the tears running down her face as she agrees to his requests and she nods in acceptance .

"ita itachi come her -here" I hear my father call me over coughing as he talks , I walk over to him and naru when start to kneel next to him I see naru get up and take a step back so I can talk to him alone , I lean in so I can hear him "itachi my son im sorry I have to leave you and sasuke so soon *cough*but I need you stay strong and protect what's left of our family no matter what , make not to leave them they will need you and you will need the because you are know the clan head and I know when the time come naruko will make a fine wife to help you rebuild our clan but don't let revenge get in the way . You know where everything that is important my son..." with that I notice that he stop breathing .

I gently close his eyes as I do I here sasuke return with the Hokage . I stand up and walk over to the man who did this and pick him up and walk over to Hokage "take this scum he's the one who did this to our clan who ever order this planed to frame me ." he nod I pull sasuke into a tight hug then I look over to naru and open my arms and she runs into them and then I hold the to most important people in the world to and cry .************

I'm sorry I haven updated in ages but iv had collage and other stuff happen since I last update but im now on a five week break and I will hopefully add a cupple more chaps before start back at school for arranged and hurt love thank you reading

love

wolfs blood oxoxoxox


End file.
